The Wedding Night
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Basically just smut. My first ever smut though. Probably my last my last smut too because I felt so awkward writing this. But yep, a sucky title too. Because I'm bad with titles. Anyway, pointless Breredith smut and some fluff.


Brian closed the door to the hotel room and grinned, "Now, let's get you out of that dress," He said picking Meredith up and lowering her on to the bed. He bent down and started kissing her and reached for the zipper on the side of her dress. He carefully unzipped the white dress and she wiggled out of it. Meredith tossed the wedding dress to the ground while still remaining in lip lock with him.

Brian reached behind her about to unhook her bra when she swatted his hand away. "Not so fast," she said breaking the kiss. "You have far too many clothes on."

"Tease," Brian replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

Meredith grinned then grabbed his tie and pulled him in to another kiss. She placed an arm around his neck pulling him closer to her. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt with her free hand and pulled it off.

Meredith pulled him on to the bed with her and grinned. She gently pushed him so that he was now laying down. Meredith quickly stripped him of his belt, then procceded to run her hands down his chest. Meredith used her teeth to pull down the zipper on his tightening pants. She pulled off the pants so that he was just remaining in his boxers.

"Really, Brian? You wore your Superman boxers?" She laughed softly.

"They're lucky, okay?" He said instantly.

Meredith kissed him once more before pulling away and looking at what lay before her. "You honestly have no idea how long I've wanted to see this," she said with a mischievous grin.

"What? Me laying here in only boxers and a tie?" Meredith nodded instantly then leaned in and kissed him again. Brian's hands reached up behind her and finally unhooked her bra. Brian grinned against her lips, finally happy to get rid of that restricting garment.

He lowered his hands down to her ass where only the shear piece of fabric stood in the way. Brian slipped his hands under it and rubbed her butt. "Fuck, Mere. You're so wet..." Brian muttered against her lips as his hand slipped between her thighs. He pulled the panties all the way down and she kicked them away. Brian flipped Meredith around so that he was on top.

Brian hovered above Meredith and surveyed her bare body, caressing different parts of it. "Having fun, Holden?" Meredith smirked from underneath him as his hand rubbed gently over her breast.

Unexpectedly, Brian removed his hand from her chest then quickly shoved a finger in to her, creating a loud moan from his companion. "Enjoying yourself, Stepien?" He played back at her.

"Oh, shut up," She said though clenched teeth, not at all catching the mistake he'd made. She pulled him down on to her body, using the tie, and started to kiss him once more. Brian removed his finger just as she pulled him down on to her, trying to get as close as possible as if her life depended on it. He hands quickly started to remove his tie and her legs wrapped around his torso.

Her toe skillfully inserted itself between the elastic band of his blue and red boxers and his skin. Using the grip with her toe she pulled down the last article of clothing that separated the two.

Brian moved from kissing her on the mouth to kissing her neck. He sucked gently on her skin and nipped playfully on her earlobe. His hand moved back down, and inserted a finger in her again. More pleasurable were coming from her and he couldn't help but grin. Brian inserted another finger and massaged the inside of her walls.

Before she could register what was happening, Brian had removed his finger and replaced them with his own tongue. Meredith arched her back and let out a loud moan when she felt Brian's tongue inside of her. His hands gripped her hips as she pushed them forward in to his face, wanting more.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax, "B-Brian... please. I want..." She said, only managing to get that out.

"What, Mere? Tell me what you want..." He said in a husky voice bringing his head back up to her. He knew exactly what she wanted. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"B-Brian.. I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me harder than ever. I need you, Brian. I need you inside of me...," Meredith whined. Brian was only too happy to fulfill her wishes. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust in to her.

He started slow, moving in and out, biting his lip, trying to focus on the task. Meredith's hands clenched his shoulders as she tried to find the same rhythm as him. Soon enough their thrusts synced, creating the perfect rhythm.

"B-Brian, I-I'm getting close," Meredith moaned out, digging her nails in to his back. He ground his hip faster in to hers and he could feel his own release coming soon.

Only moments later their climaxes met. Feelings of pure ecstasy were all that Meredith felt as she fell back on the bed. She felt the warmth of Brian's arms wrap around her and pull her on top of him. Meredith grinned up at him and rested her chin on his chest.

He smiled and kissed her forehead and the two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Just being held by him was all she really needed. "I love you, Bri," She whispered, drawing random patterns lightly on his chest with her finger.

"I love you more, Mrs. Holden," He said softly, grinning from ear to ear. Just being able to finally call her that made everything better. She was finally all his. -

Meredith smiled and warmth rushed through her. Mrs. Holden, she really did like the sound of that. "Lies," She couldn't help but say. "I love you more."

"Oh, we are not getting in to this tonight, Mere," Brian said with a small laugh. "I love you the most."

Meredith shook her head, "Nope, I'm pretty sure I love you the most. At least I don't call out the wrong names during sex."

"What?" Brian was taken aback, he didn't do anything like that, did he? He didn't think so at least. "I didn't do that! Did I?" he said the second half a bit quieter.

"Mmhmm," Meredith said and nodded. "You called me Stepien. That's not my name. Maybe I should've said this early, but I got married this afternoon. To the most amazing man ever. So, my name is now Meredith Holden." She grinned. "Oh, don't tell my husband I'm having an affair with Superman, either," She added with a wink.

"Only if you promise not to tell my wife I'm sleeping with Wonder Woman," He said playfully. "You might be surprise to know this, but I changed my name too."

"Oh you did?" She raised her eyebrows in interest.

Brian nodded once, "Yep, I changed my name, to Meredith Meredith. 'Cus you see where I come from, Farm Planet. Your first name is what ya do, and your second name is what ya love." He quoted Starship, saying the last part in his best Tootsie voice.

Meredith could help but giggle softly, "You could love me? Even though I am just a ro-bot?"

"I will always love you. No matter what." Brian said then kissed her softly.

**A/N: And Yup, there ya have it my first ever smut so yeah it probably sucks. But reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
